Traditionally, gaming systems with a dedicated console were standalone machines that accommodated a limited number of players (e.g., 2-4 players). Personal computer-based gaming grew in popularity in part due to the ability to play games online with many remote players over the Internet. Thus, one trend for dedicated gaming consoles is to provide capabilities to facilitate gaming over a network, such as Internet-based online gaming.
Network-based or online gaming can be implemented in a centralized-server approach or a peer-to-peer approach. In the centralized-server approach, gaming systems connect to one or more centralized servers and interact with one another via this centralized server(s). In the peer-to-peer approach, gaming systems connect to one another and interact with one another directly. However, even in the peer-to-peer approach, a centralized server(s) may be employed to assist in the communication.
One problem encountered in employing such a centralized server(s) is to protect network traffic between the gaming systems from tampering or observation by other devices on the network. Gamers are notorious for developing creative cheating mechanisms, making the network traffic a ripe target for such users. Unfortunately, previous console-based gaming systems typically did not provide for secure communications with one another.
The discovery and distribution of game session information described below solves these and other problems.